Zombies
Zombies are the enemies you face. They will try to break into your base. There are 8 types of zombies, including the boss. Each of them does varying damage, depending on the type of zombie. Swarmer This is the most basic type of zombie. They have low HP, have a slow speed, and only deal 1 damage if they break in. 'Sprinter' Exactly the same as a regular zombie, except faster and weaker. 'Mutant Zombie' A mutant version of basic zombie with claws dealing more damage. It has more HP and it's slightly faster. These sometimes target barricades and turrets not blocking their path. 'Mutant Sprinter' A very annoying mutant sprinter. Deals more damage, it has more HP and worst is it's very quick to break your defences. Best countered with Grendel or Browning wielding SAS, or Zeus MG and Thundercat Gigashot turrets. 'Clown Zombie' A zombie that explodes in a small radius when it dies. It's very annoying because it breaks your defenses. In addition, it's explosion can even kill units on rooftops. 'Shadow' A zombie that can float through your defences. They have more HP than a regular zombie, and deal 5 damage. It has a speed slightly lower than a sprinter. 'Bloater' Bloaters or better known as butchers are slow, big zombies that deal moderate damage, spawn 5 worms when destroyed, and will always target your defenses within 4-5 squares away from it. They can be a trouble in large groups. However, because they target defenses, one can lure them away from towers and barricades by placing sandbags in front of main fortifications. Bloaters will engage the sandbags, and be slowed down enough to be killed easily, preventing unnecessary destruction of turrets or barricades. 'Worms' ' '''Worms are small things that come out of a dead bloater, they have a speed of a sprinter and low HP. 'Mamushka' These split into 2 when destroyed, and then again. For each form they get faster, but have less HP. Damage is 10. 4 mini mamushkas deal the same damage as a regular mamushka. On Elite and Nightmare mode they are more bigger and split more. Mamushkas are very deadly in groups, and can easily break through if attacking en masse. It is recommended to have Frag Grenades handy to deal with them if things get out of hand. 'Devastator' A very annoying zombie that has high HP and deals high damage, to be exact, just need one punch to break anything (except titanium barricades). They will summon swarms of skeletons (7 to be exact). They will target your defences within 4-6 squares away from it, like the bloater. However, because they target defenses, one can lure them away from towers and barricades by placing sandbags in front of main fortifications. Devastators will engage the sandbags, and be slowed down enough to be killed easily, preventing unnecessary destruction of turrets or barricades. Do not let them get close to any turrets or SAS! They have a special area attack that can destroy all units within seconds via acid damage, but the special attack does not trigger if the only targets in range are barricades. It is recommended to spam Frag Grenades in front of devastators to kill the skeletons spawned. 'Skeletons' Skeletons are made by devastators and have a speed that is slightly lower than a sprinter but have good HP. Frag Grenades are great for killing these, and is recommended because they will distract turrets and SAS from everything behind them. 'Boss Zombie (Ruin)''' The boss. Deals half damage of a devastator, has tons of HP, and will instant-kill you if it breaks in. It will target your defences within 4-6 squares away from it and destroy them. Flame turrets are most effective turret to kill it. A pretty big group of Grendels or Thundercat Gigashots is good, too. However, because they target defenses, one can delay attacks towards towers and barricades by placing sandbags in front of main fortifications. The boss zombie will engage the sandbags, and be slowed down enough to be killed easily, preventing unnecessary destruction of turrets or barricades. It is not recommended to use Snipers against this because of it's special attack, which targets multiple units ignoring barricades, kills Snipers and non-Juggernaut SAS in one hit, and can target rooftop targets.